The present invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to apparatus for transporting, storing, organizing and providing easy accessibility to equipment used in playing baseball or softball or the like. Certain equipment is fundamental to the games of baseball and softball. Essential of course is a ball and a bat. As participation in these sports becomes more organized, the amount of equipment required becomes more extensive. For example, in addition to the requisite ball and bat, safety dictates that a batter should wear a batting helmet and a catcher should wear a helmet, mask, chest protector, and shin guards. It is practically standard now, in organized leagues, that each team have at least one complete catchers outfit including a catchers mitt as well as a number of batting helmets, bats and balls.
In the past, it has been customary to store all this equipment in a duffle bag. As result, all the equipment is gathered at the end of the game and randomly thrown into the duffle bag.
Prior to the beginning of each game, the duggle bag is normally turned unside down the contents thereof strewn on the ground. This method of storage is generally abusive to the equipment, tending to reduce the useful life thereof.
During the course of the game, this equipment has, in the past, been haphazardly strewn about the bench or dugout area creating a disorganized and potentially hazardous situation. The bats, balls and equipment lying around can trip the unwary individual, someone may be struck by a carelessly thrown bat and, it becomes very difficult to keep track of equipment which is randomly scattered about. In addition, it becomes time consuming when a batter has to rummage around for his favorite bat.